Secret Passion Stranger Things
by k1ttycast1300
Summary: Will has a secret that he hasn't told anyone since he was four years old, he never will admit it to anyone not even his close friends. But then one of his friends goes over to his house just to check up on him and they see him practicing in his room.
1. Prologue

Will's POV :

Once when I was around three or four years old I saw a beautiful ballet performance, I talked to my mom about it excitedly and I knew then that it was something that would be a big part of my life. I practically begged my mom to sign me up for ballet lessons and surprisingly she did, I was the only boy in my class and the girls looked at me like I was a maniac for even being in the same room as them. Jonathan and Mom were really supporting whereas my Father was very against this, he said that it made me look like a _fag_. I didn't know what it meant at the time but I knew it wasn't a good thing, his tone of voice said the word with such disgust I felt scared that he was going to hurt me for it. I didn't let him ruin ballet for me though, I loved it, it was a way that I could express myself, unlike any other way I had found beside drawing. I have been dancing since then and now I am 12, I'm in the 8th grade and I will turn 13 this year, I've kept dancing a secret ever since my Father was so offended by it back then, I have never told anyone and I never will.


	2. Chapter 1

Will's POV :

I just got home from school, and I was mentally exhausted, Troy and James had been picking on my friends and me again. I needed to unwind, I decided that since no one was home I could practice in the living room this time, I opened the curtains and windows for fresh air and some light. I began to practice.

~Time Skip because this author doesn't know anything about ballet~

I took a deep breath and went to get some water from the kitchen, I was getting a glass out of the cupboard when I heard someone knocking on the door, I was internally panicking because it was unlocked, the windows were wide open and I was in my ballet clothes, if it is one of my friends I am so screwed. I hid around the wall and listened to see if anyone would speak, "Will? ? Is anyone home?" I could hear Mike calling from outdoors. My mind was breaking down, if he saw me he would make fun of me and if he knew about any of it I can say goodbye to having friends. I waited silently hoping he would just leave so I could go to my room and change, I heard him walking away from the windows so I took my chance to sprint to my room and change as fast I possibly could. I made it in my room and I slammed the door shut and closed the curtains, I changed into the outfit I had been wearing earlier today, I opened my room door trying to make it seem as though I wasn't just dancing to classical music.

I heard Mike knock again and I answered the door this time, "Whoa, hey Will. Uh, I-uh came to check on you cause you weren't answering the phone and I wanted to make sure you didn't forget that we have a D&D campaign tonight." Mike explained slightly startled. I internally facepalmed at my stupidity, of course, it was a campaign night. I put on a small smile to hide my internal turmoil, "T-thanks for reminding me Mike, and uh sorry for not answering the phone, I had some music on." replied with lies slipping off my tongue easily. Mike just smiled at me completely oblivious, "Were you gonna get ready to head over?" "O-oh yeah, of course, come in and sit down I'll go get my stuff then we can head over, cool?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering but who could blame me, my biggest life secret could have gotten out. Mike sat down on my couch and I ran to my room and grabbed the things that I would need for D&D, I didn't really care that the ballet outfit I had been practicing in less than 10 minutes ago was splayed out on my bed. I didn't hear Mike coming down the hall as I looked for my special set of die that I only used for D&D, I noticed Mike when I heard his sharp and quite loud gasp from the doorway. I instantly panicked, "M-mike this-this isn't what it looks like!" I tried to find a way out of this conversation quite terrified of losing a friend that I had known since kindergarten. Mike just stood there looking at me in shock and I started to tremble under his gaze worry filling me to the brim, tears started to cascade down my face and I started to sniffle feeling shame and fear overcoming me. "W-will, I-I.." Mike was having trouble trying to put together an entire sentence that made sense, it only made me cry harder, Mike finally snapped out of his little daze and sat down next to me giving me a hug. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Mike asked sounding worried and caring, "Because I'm afraid, afraid of losing my friends, of being bullied even more, of being hated by the entire town. I don't understand how you're able to even be around me after seeing and learning about this, it's horrid and unnatural." I got those sentences out before breaking down into a sobbing mess again. Mike looked at me sadly and then he hugged me even tighter than before as though I was about to fall off of a cliff that was in the quarry. "Why, why do you and Dustin and Lucas even associate with me? I'm worthless and I just cause you guys to get bullied more." I was having a hard time keeping a sentence together, Mike looked at me worried by my sudden outbursts, "Will, you aren't useless and it wouldn't make a difference with bullying because Troy and James just love to pick on us, you are worth more than the world the world doesn't even deserve you, I hangout with you because you are fun and you were my first friend ever, I care about you more than most people and I never want you to feel like you need to hide yourself from me or our friends. If they are mean and say some derogatory term about it then I will stand up for you. I promise." Mike just ranted to me, he ranted to me about taking better care of myself and how he'll never leave me because of a hobby I have.

I smiled a shaky smile feeling happy that Mike cared and doesn't think about me in a bad way because of a passion of mine, I feel happy that one person besides my family knows about this, it's like a small weight has lifted from my shoulders but there is still a bigger weight of the school finding out or my other friends hating me for being me. I feel pretty worried about the others knowing but I'm glad that Mike accepted me and I can show him some of my practice moves, but I feel as though I have to be more careful because Mike found out so easily.


	3. Chapter 2

Will's POV :

I woke up feeling like I needed more sleep but I know that it is not what I need, I did my morning routine of getting dressed, brushing my teeth and eating breakfast, after I did all of that I got my backpack together and I biked to school.

~Time Skip cause bike rides are boring~

I arrived at school and I put my bike on the bike rack, I was earlier than most others including Troy, James, and my friends, I walked up the front steps and went to my first class which was Science with . I sat in my seat and waited for my classmates to get here so the class could begin, as I was waiting Mike came in and sat next to me, at first he smiled at me awkwardly but then we started some small talk to pass the time. "So, Will, are you gonna tell Dustin or Lucas about, you-know-what?" Mike whispered to me, I looked down feeling a bit shameful that one of my friends knew, "I don't know if I want to tell them, ya know? They can be very judgmental at times." I muttered just loud enough so he could hear me but no one else in the room could hear a word said, "I understand what you mean, I told one of them about something and they freaked and told someone else which led to the entire school knowing about this, and it's gone way too far, I mean some of the rumours made off of it are ridiculous." Mike ranted quietly in agreement with what I had said previously. Almost right after Mike finished his little rant Dustin and Lucas came in and sat down behind us, "So what's up with you ladies" Dustin asked jokingly, "Nothing much, you?" Mike responded un-phased by being called a lady whereas I was internally panicking about being seen as girly, "You ok Will? You seem a little on edge." Lucas asked with a bit of concern in his eyes, "O-oh I was just a bit nervous, cause Troy could show up at any time y-you know.." I said softly feeling very conflicted in my mind with one side saying "tell your friends, they'll understand" while the other side was saying "stay away, they'll make fun of you, Mike has probably told half of the school by now". The class was starting but I just felt nauseous, I raised my hand and asked to go to the restroom. When I got there I went over to the sinks and observed my facial features, I was paler than usual and I looked like I didn't sleep very well last night which was true. I splashed some water on my face and breathed, I then got a paper towel and wiped my face off and I went back to class.


	4. Chapter 3

Will's POV :

I am getting picked up a bit early today because I have a ballet lesson this afternoon, the ballet studio is a town over so it's little ways away drive. I was excited to learn something new and get to practice as well as see my friend who joined last year and is the only other boy I know into ballet besides myself. His name is Eddie Kaspbrak and he moved into the town where the ballet studio is, we talk while we are doing warm-ups because none of the girls there want to even think about speaking to us. He told me about his friends that are back in Maine, he said that they called themselves the "losers club" and that they would like me a lot, he would tell me one thing about his friends or him every day and I would do the same until we knew a lot about each other that we were practically siblings. I told him that his friends and my friends should get together and hang out sometime, he says that he will try to organize it eventually.

~Time Skip because I don't know anything about ballet~

I began to chat with Eddie as we were getting our stuff to leave the ballet studio, "So, Eddie, have you found a day that all your friends can come down to Indiana for a summer trip?" I questioned right now school was still going on and it's gonna end in a month, "Well, I was gonna go back to Maine to ask them tomorrow, they might come with me when I come back to Indiana, but it depends on what their parents say." Eddie responded, "That's cool, I'm excited to get to meet your friends in person when I get a chance." I said with a smile. This caused him to start giggling a bit, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I'm moving to Hawkins and I'll go to school there." Eddie seemed pretty proud that he remembered something without using a timer set on his watch, I started to cheer and jump around I then hugged him and got all my stuff together afterwards ignoring his joking yet slightly offended rant about how "we are both sweaty and it's disgusting to get sweat on another person". I looked over at him ranting and giggled, "Eddie if you don't get your stuff together you mom will worry more than usual." I said and Eddie looked slightly mortified, he rushed in getting his things together and double checked to make sure he had everything, "I'll be starting at Hawkins Middle two days after the move is finished." Eddie stated smiling as he hurried out the door in search of his overprotective mother.

I walked outside and instantly saw Jonathan's car, I got in and buckled up, "So, Will, how was your practice?" Jonathan asked, "I had fun and I spoke with Eddie, he's gonna move to Hawkins!" I excitedly explained, "That's cool, I'm interested to see who my little bro hangouts with and talks a lot about." Jonathan replied with a smirk on his face while I blushed in embarrassment. I sat thinking for a while wondering several things, like "what do Eddie's friends look like?", "what are my friends doing?", "was today a campaign day without me knowing?" and thoughts like these were just swimming in and out of my mind, I couldn't quite focus on one so I just went out of my mind palace and listened to the music Jonathan had put on.


	5. Chapter 4

Will's POV :

It's been a few days since I spoke with Eddie at the studio, he called me telling me that he was gonna be done with the move soon, I'm very excited for Eddie to meet my friends.

I woke up and got ready for the day, I ate breakfast with Jonathan and I grabbed my backpack, I was out the door and on my bike heading to school before Jonathan had finished his breakfast. I bike fast and got to school kind of early, I put my bike on the bike rack and went into the school, I walked straight to my class and sat down in my seat waiting for Mike, Dustin, and Lucas to arrive. My friends all entered at the same time and they came over and started up some random conversations, "Hey Will" Mike said, "Yeah?" I responded, "I think there's a new kid coming today, I hope they're in our class" Mike explained, "Oh, what do they look like?" I asked feeling like I already knew the answer, "It's a guy and he has brown hair that is neatly styled, he has a fanny pack and he was wearing khakis shorts.?" Mike described the mystery person, I had a feeling it was Eddie but I wouldn't know until I have a class with him. stood and got the attention of the entire class, "Ok class, we have a new student joining us today, his name is Eddie Kaspbrak, please be kind and welcome him with open arms." I looked over at the door which opened to reveal Eddie, he walked in very nervous but when he saw me he calmed a little bit, "Eddie you are going to sit next to Will, Will plea-" was cut off by Eddie whispering something in his ear, probably saying he already knew me, nodded and Eddie sat next to me. I giggled quietly with him, Mike was looking at us confused and I gave him a look saying I'll tell you later.

Eddie was paying close attention to the lesson as was I and the rest of my friends, the day went by with no trouble, but the trouble came to when we were leaving. Troy and James came waltzing up to us and started making fun of us, "Welcome to the freak circus, step right up and see all of the nasty little freaks we have here today" he paused and smiled cruelly " _Midnight_ " he pushed Lucas " _Toothless_ " he shoved Dustin " _Frog_ _Face_ " he swiped Mike's knees out from under him " _Fairy_ " he said pointing at me and laughed when I blushed in embarrassment "And what name do you have?" he spat when he looked at Eddie, I saw that Eddie was starting to have breathing troubles from the look he gave me as he quietly gasped for air. I rushed over and whispered to him "Inhaler" he just nodded and shakily opened his fanny pack and got out his inhaler and pulled the trigger once it was in his mouth, he took a deep breath and calmed down, Troy was smirking and James was laughing maniacally, "We have a name for you now, _Wheezer_ " Troy and James fell over laughing hysterically. Eddie blushed in embarrassment while other kids walking by looked at Troy and James with disdain but they didn't intervene feeling the fear of being targeted by the two bullies. Troy and James pushed us all into the dirt and kicked us a few times before they left us alone, "If my friends were here, this wouldn't happen to us." Eddie murmured. "Oh yeah." I said causing my friends to look at me, "Eddie, are you friends able to come to Hawkins?" I asked feeling kind of excited, "I don't know, they said that they have a surprise planned so I think that means a maybe?" Eddie responded questioning his own words. I giggled at his confusion and he started to giggle as well, Mike and the others looked slightly upset which confused me but I brushed it off hoping to talk about it later. We all biked to our houses, Mike, Lucas and Eddie went one way while Dustin and I went our way, "See you tomorrow Will!" Dustin shouted as he turned into his driveway, "You too, stay safe!" I called back. I heard a faint "I will" in the distance and I kept going till I got to my house and I decided I needed rest.


	6. Chapter 5

_~a week later~_

Will's POV :

I woke up feeling kind of excited because Eddie's friends from Maine would be coming to Hawkins soonish. Eddie said that they can be really weird at the time but they really look out for you when they know you and they will not back down from a fight. I turned on the music and got ready for the day rocking out to music that I didn't know the name of.

I had been biking home a week ago when something hit me on the head, I looked around in confusion wondering what it was and I saw a cassette, like the kind that goes in a walkman, I picked it up and turned it over. I was confused, wondering where it had come from and there was no label so I didn't know what was on it. I decided to listen to it and I found that I really liked the music even though I had no clue what to call it. Anyway, Mike is still wondering how I know Eddie and probably some other questions that he didn't have the chance to ask and have me push them till later again. I'm expecting Mike to call and I'm kind of on edge because I don't know what Eddie's friends have planned for a surprise.

 _*Insert Doorbell Noise*_

I walked up to the door and I saw Mike as well as Dustin and Lucas standing outside my door, I was a bit confused but I let it slide. I opened the door and smiled at them, "Hey guys, how are you and what's the random visit?" I asked hoping to be inconspicuous, "We're good." Mike replied, "We wanted to hang out and talk about the party." Dustin cut in before Mike could begin to speak again, Mike glared at Dustin slightly but Dustin paid him no attention to that matter. I was a bit confused when Dustin said party then I remembered, D&D, I smiled politely and stepped aside so they could come into the house. They quickly sat in the living room and seemed to be having a silent argument through their eyes, I cleared my throat, "So uh, what did you want to know?" I asked quietly, "What is your relationship with Eddie Kaspbrak?" Mike asked with Lucas face palming off to the side and Dustin looking excited as though he was being given a new gaming console, "He is a friend, Why?" I asked completely perplexed at what this could be about, "How did you meet him Mike asked a little accusatory though I decided to ignore that he was being blatantly rude, "We go to the studio after school or on the weekends…" I mumbled quietly so none of them could hear, "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" Mike asked looking a little guilty, "I said, we go to the same studio after school or on the weekends." I repeated louder feeling a bit confident from my annoyance, "Oh.." Mike mumbled sounding like he felt guilty. Dustin and Lucas were intrigued to know what I meant by "studio" but Mike was sitting there with a look of shame on his face. "So, what is this studio you talk about?" Dustin asked, very enamored with the idea of learning a secret, "I can't talk about it.." I said feeling the familiar feeling of shame creeping up my spine and making me feel like I was sweating buckets. Dustin looked even more interested if possible while Lucas looked annoyed, "Friends don't lie." He said to me, I looked down in even more shame, "Ok I can tell you but I don't want to." I murmured feeling tears come to my eyes from the amount of fear filling me up leaving no part of my mind un-soaked in pure agony. I glanced up at them, they both looked concerned and even more curious at what was going on. Mike was just sitting there staring into space with a look of guilt upon his face, I looked back down at the ground hoping that they would drop it, I was partially correct but then there was a part that was wrong, Dustin hugged me and Lucas joined while Mike just stared off into space with his eyes glazed over. Even though Dustin and Lucas have decided to drop, for now, they said that they would be back to learn more when I'm more comfortable.

When they left they dragged Mike with them, Mike snapped out of his daze when Dustin shook him after they were outside. I waited for them to go around the bend before retreating to my room where I practiced for a while until it was time for dinner.


	7. Chapter 6

Will's POV :

I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep in my ballet uniform, I took my clothes that I was gonna wear for the day and went to the bathroom to take a shower. My tense muscles instantly relaxed when I stepped into the warm water, I washed my hair and body then I dried off, got dressed and went to get breakfast. I ate my breakfast quickly and I rushed out the door to get to school so I could see my friends, I pedaled fast hoping to get there earlier than usual.

I put my bike on the bike rack and went into the school, I went straight to my locker. I put my stuff away and I got the things that I would need for class today together then I went to my first class, Science. I walked in and I saw that Mike was already at his desk, I smiled and walked over to him and started some small talk with him while we waited for the class to begin. Dustin and Lucas came in, "Hey man, we're really sorry about yesterday. We were out of line and we were wondering if you could forgive us." Dustin said with Lucas adding some small things in when he was talking, "it's fine guys, I overreacted so don't worry about it.." I said. Eddie came in before the bell rang and sat down next to me, he sighed and I giggled at how he looked slightly annoyed, "helicopter too much?" I asked giggling, "Not funny man, she made me take 8 different pills this morning and she had to make sure my inhaler was full." He stated sourly. "What are you two talking about?" Mike asked, "Oh, just Eddie's helicopter of a mom, she is terrifying." I giggled, "Oh, well uh-" Mike looked like he was confused and he didn't want to get into this so he just quieted down.

"Ok class" got the attention of everyone, there were six desks in the back of the room, "We have some new students today so please be polite to them and welcome them with open arms." stated obviously happy to be the class that was getting the new students. Six kids filed in, five boys and one girl though the girl didn't look like she minded, I heard Eddie sharply intake air when he saw the new students, "Please introduce yourselves then take your seats at the open desks." said politely, "Hi, uh, I'm Beverly Marsh." Beverly smiled and then ran to a seat in the back, "Hello, I am Stanley Uris, I prefer to be called Stan though." Stan also went and sat in the back but not after subtly nodding to Eddie, "Uh, Hey I'm Richie, I don't feel like saying my last name cause laziness." Richie hurried down the aisle that had Eddie in it and kissed Eddie's forehead, everyone in the class gasped but Eddie was a flustered mess and the other new students laughed like it was an everyday thing. Beverly whistled and scream "Go Reddie!" shushed her but he was smiling amused by the scene in front of him, "Hey ya'll, I'm Mike Hanlon so, yeah." He rushed to the back as well man these people really aren't talkative, "Um, hi... I'm Ben Hanscom, uh." Ben quickly shuffled to the back and sat down looking up at the last boy, "H-hi, my name is B-b-bill Den-denbrough." Bill stuttered, this caused Troy and James to snicker from their seats, Bill blushed and mall walked to the last seat in the back of the room.

After class the new students came up to us, "Heya Eds!" Richie, was it, called out to Eddie. Eddie started to shout at Richie to "never call him that", the other new students laughed at the two. Richie turned to us, "So you guys have been keeping my Eddie Spaghetti safe?" he questioned us as Eddie got more and more flustered by the moment, "Eddie told us about you guys, he told us about his first friend over here Will and Will's friends that would probably fit into the losers club, also why does he look like Richie?" Beverly spoke pointing at Mike Wheeler.


	8. Chapter 7

Will's POV :

I looked back and forth between Mike and Richie only just noticing the similarities between the two, Eddie looked like he only just noticed as well as Mike and Richie looking for differences. Mike and Richie looked like they were trying to find some sort of difference, there was a slight bit of desperation Richie's eyes while Mike's held a sliver of hope. Mike looked away first but only to begin pacing back and forth muttering to himself, "Do any of you guys know what is happening?" I asked utterly perplexed at the scene before me, all I got in response was a chorus of _no's_ and complete silence from Richie. I was feeling worried again, wondering what could have Mike and Richie so shaken up, I looked at Eddie and nodded. Eddie nodded back and we backed away from the group as they kept their eyes trained on Mike and Richie's odd behavior; Eddie and I stood a ways away, "So, what do ya need Will?" Eddie questioned, "I need to practice and I want a partner, are you available to hangout after school?" I responded feeling quite stressed. "I'll check with my mom the instant I get home." He murmured as we began to walk back towards the group, "Ok, call me when you have an answer and you know the way." I muttered loud enough for him to hear but for no other prying ears to get ahold of our conversation.

Eddie got permission from his helicopter of a mom to come over to my house for a sleepover, I had told him that he should bring his uniform and some music that he uses for practice. I got up when I heard knocking on my door, I open the door and I see Eddie standing there with a dufflebag and his backpack, "Lemme guess, medicine and extra pillows or blankets?" I asked joking, he blushed and nodded, "Yep, where shall we practice though?" Eddie asked. "We can do it in the living room because there isn't enough space in my room." I explained feeling a bit on edge, "Ok then!" Eddie said seeming to be excited. I went to my room and grabbed my outfit, "Eddie the room right next to mine is the restroom if you need to change." I stated, Eddie nodded and grabbed his uniform and went into the restroom to change. I turned back to my room and I changed into my ballet uniform. I stood outside of the restroom waiting for Eddie so we could set up a sleeping area, Eddie opened the door and jumped to find me standing there, "Need something?" he giggled, I laughed "only you, we need to set up a sleeping area then we can begin to practice.", he blushed at first but then started laughing at my joke, "Okay, let's go get this stuff set up." he was still giggling but so was I.

We finished getting our sleeping areas set up in my room and we walked to my living room, "So do you want the windows open or closed?" I asked, "Hmmm, I think we should have them open because the sun is still out." he stated looking very sure that his judgment was gonna help us in some way. I laughed and went over to the windows, I opened them and felt a warm breeze flow through the room, "Ready?" I asked, "Yep!" Eddie chirped. We began our routine

 _~Time Skip because I don't know anything about ballet~_

We decided to take a break, we left the music on and we went to get some water from the kitchen, I grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and I put them down on the counter. Eddie was sitting at the table waiting politely for his glass of water, I saw him spacing out slightly looking out a window, I giggled at this and I went back to getting the water. Eddie drank his water quite fast and stretched, I drank my water slower and looked outside hoping to space out for a few minutes, instead I caught sight of two pairs of eyes. One of them realized that I had seen them and they ran, I looked out the door to see who it was and I saw the ever iconic hat of Dustin Henderson. I sigh softly feeling scared, I knew that the other person could only be Lucas Sinclair, my other friend who always spends time with Dustin even though they argue more than Eddie and Richie. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, the world was spinning so I took a seat as an attempt to slow down, my thoughts were flying by a mile a minute, I felt sick like I wanted to throw up. I didn't know what to do, I flinched when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a protective manner, "Will? Will can you hear me?" Eddie sounded worried, I nodded but I just stared at the place where they had been standing last feeling way too many emotions flooding my mind and body, I felt like I was gonna pass out. There wasn't enough air and the world was spinning faster and faster, Eddie was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear him over the roaring of the storm brewing in my mind. There were blinding colors, loud noise and screaming filling my mind, I didn't know what to focus on, there were black spots beginning to fill up the blinding area some how making me feel even more blinded, everything hurt and then as the world went dark I felt nothing.

Eddie's POV :

 _~5 minutes ago~_

I chugged my water feeling as though I needed hydration in that moment more than I had before in my life, I looked over at Will and saw that he was staring out the window in a slight daze. I took deep breathes and thought of what we could do next, we could practice more but we still needed to take showers as to not be disgusting in the morning, I shuddered at the thought of waking up covered in sweat. I heard a chair scrape across the floor, I turned towards the noise and I saw Will rushing towards the door, I followed a little behind him and I saw two boys running around the bend, I saw Will swaying back and forth as though he were very off balance or drunk and then he just fell to his knees. I rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, "Will? Will can hear me?" I asked, feeling worry washing over me from head to toe, Will only nodded in response but was looking paler and paler by the minute, he was hyperventilating and it looked as though he couldn't breathe, "Will? WILL?! STAY HERE! I'LL GET MY INHALER!" I was screaming in panic hoping that he would stay awake and give me enough time to get my inhaler to help him get air back into his lungs, I rummaged through my medicine bag trying to find my inhaler, when I found it I rushed back over to Will. I rushed over and saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, he was still pale but he looked more peaceful than when he was awake, I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he had only passed out. I carefully dragged and or carried him over to our sleeping areas and set him on his sleeping bag, I went back to the front of the house and closed the door, then I got changed and went to bed.


End file.
